Normal!
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Que va… si soy todo menos normal. Pero por esta vez en mi puta vida, seré normal. Aunque tenga que renunciar a mi mundo, aunque tenga que dejar de ser “La bruja perfecta sabelotodo Hermonie Granger”. Lemonsito xDD y palabras inadecuadas.. :P


"Normal"

"**Normal"**

**Capitulo único. **

**Echo un último vistazo al diario en que hace poco escribía, al quedar satisfecha lo guardo en mi mochila muggle y me paro de aquel lugar cálido, donde una sombra de árbol cubría mis largos y ondulados cabellos, y camino directamente asía la salida del parque. Como cualquier persona **_Normal_** haría. **

**Voy directo asía mi auto deportivo, abro la puerta del conductor y la cierro tras de mí, enciendo el motor y arranco. Como cualquier persona **_Normal _**haría. **

**¿A quién engaño? **

**A todos, menos a mí. **

**Que va… si soy todo menos normal. Pero por esta vez en mi puta vida, seré normal. Aunque tenga que renunciar a mi mundo, aunque tenga que dejar de ser "La bruja perfecta sabelotodo Hermonie Granger". **

**Soy abogada, una muy reconocida abogada, y no me quejo, me va bien. **

**Vivo cerca de un bellísimo parque, razones para salir en carro: Parecer **_Normal…_

**¿Y todo esto para qué? **

**Para olvidarlo…. Olvidar que alguna vez sentí algo más que enemistad por aquel ser tan despreciable, olvidar que cientos de veces hice el amor con él, olvidar que engañé a Ron con él…. **

**¿Funciona? **

**No, para nada… pero por lo menos puedo tener una vida **_Normal_** sin magia… **

**¿Entonces por qué lo hago? **

**Porque si no lo hago, mi putisima conciencia me recordará lo maldita y miserable que soy, siendo la puta preferida de Malfoy, por que lo era. Y porque si no lo hago, tendré ganas de suicidarme y utilizaré magia. **

**¿Ayuda? **

**No la necesito, fui yo la que me metí en este lío, y aunque cientos de veces (cuando terminaba una cesión de sexo salvaje con él) me repetía que tenía que dejarlo, no lo hacía… porque sentía algo, algo… **

**¡Basta Granger! Tienes que ir las trabajo, no puedes pensar en algo tan patético… y en algo tan pasajero… porque fue pasajero ¿Verdad? **

**Estaciono el vehiculo en unos de los puestos que me regalo mi "jefecito" por buen trabajo, por no decir que me acosaba y no me dejaba ni respirar, llegó a actos explícitos y yo estaba apunto de demandarlo (tenía pruebas) hasta que me chantajeó con un puesto de estacionamiento. Yo no me "resistí", según él y lo acepté, la realidad fue otra, y fue no más que fastidio. **

**Camino asía el elevador y pulso el botón, en la espera de que el ascensor bajara, me dediqué a visualizar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, hasta que vi un carro negro deportivo pararse al lado del mío. De él salió un hombre vestido completamente de negro con lentes y de pelo…. **

**¡Dios mío! **

**En ese instante lo supe, no podría ser otra persona. Frenéticamente pulse varias veces el botón del elevador, rezando que este bajara mas rápido de lo normal, gracias a Mer… a Dios, que bajo rápidamente. Me subí en el y pulse el botón de mi piso y cerré los ojos, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? **

**Que él llegara… pero no fue así. **

**Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con las puertas metálicas cerradas y el ascensor asía un "Pi" un poco alargado para anunciar que pasábamos un piso tras otro. Como era lo **_Normal…_

**Llegué a mi piso y camine con el corazón en la mano. **

**¿Me habrá encontrado? **

**No lo creo, después de casi un año… no lo creo. **

**Entonces ¿Quién era él? **

**Ni idea, pero espero… espero… ¿Qué? Nada… no espero nada. **

**Porque esperar, significaría tener esperanzas… y yo ya las perdí. **

**Llegué a mi oficina y con mi usual calma, aparentando ser **_Normal _**abrí la puerta y entre en el, la cerré y prendí la luz. **

**Grande fue la sorpresa encontrarlo allí. **

**Lo vi. Él me vio. **

**Esta vez no había batalla que ganar, esta vez no había rencor en su mirada… esta vez estaba mas confusa de lo **_Normal_**. Ja! Aún sigo creyendo poder ser **_Normal_**, que ilusa. **

**Retiro mi mirada, no hay porque apenarse de este hecho, esta vez; como ya dije, no hay batalla que ganar. **

**Me dirijo con total **_Normalidad _**a mi escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de él. **

**Se encontraba sentado en mí silla de tras del escritorio. **

**Observo con aparente tranquilidad, ya que por dentro solo la tormenta se agita en mis entrañas, como él saca su varita y hechiza la habitación con un hechizo no verbal. Aunque no puedo escuchar el encantamiento, se cual es, porque para mi desgracia lo conozco demasiado bien, y se que es un silenciador. **

**Mi garganta se ha convertido en un nudo, en un gran nudo. Mis ojos, carentes de expresión, con solo verlo se han activado y las llamas dominan mi ser. **

**-Tanto tiempo Granger…- arrastró sus palabras, como era de costumbre, mi cuerpo reacciono, como era de esperarlo: un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, mis hombros se tensaron y mis dientes mordieron mi lengua para que ningún sonido inadecuado escapara de mi adolorida garganta (les recuerdo que el nudo de mi garganta no se quería ir… mas bien, quería pertenecer ahí por mucho mas tiempo de lo **_Normal…_**) **

**Él, evidentemente, esperaba una respuesta, la cual yo no podía dar. **

**Aclaré mi garganta, y acepte. ¿El qué? El hecho de que él estaba allí y de que yo sigo siendo tan débil…**

**-si… mucho tiempo- respondo yo, cogiendo asiento en mi propia oficina y aparentando aquella **_Normalidad_**, que tanto él como yo, sabemos que no poseemos.**

**El silencio se hace infernal en aquella habitación, sabía que él estaba ahí por una razón, pero no sabía cual era… así que la curiosidad venció mi miedo y lo enfrente con una voz que, sinceramente no sabía que poseía hasta ahora.**

**-¿Y que te trae a mi despacho, Malfoy?- cruzo mis piernas y elevo mis ojos hacía él. **

**Él carraspea. **

**-Estoy casado- **

**Silencio…. Eso era, silencio infinito… mis ojos se secaron de por vida, mi voz se extinguió y todo dentro de mí era un caos…. ¿Qué se casó? Eso dijo… **

**-Ah… ¿Quién…- no termine la oración cuando ya me encontraba entre sus brazos. **

**Sí, como dije… él me agarraba por la cintura, mientras mis extremidades superiores caían inertes a cada costado de mi cuerpo, él solamente me abrazaba y sé que no le importaba si le correspondía o no… porque a fin de cuentas él lo sabía, y con eso nos bastaba a los dos. Porque siempre fue así lo que sentimos, un sentimiento sin nombre, o tal vez ya lo tenía. **

**Escucho su llanto, la manga de mi camisa empapada por sus lágrimas, que no sabía que había derramado hasta que sentí el frío incomodo de algo mojado. Dentro de mí… todo vuele a su aparente **_Normalidad_**.**

**Mi mano escapa de su abrazo y acaricio su cabellera color oro. **

**-Todo va a estar bien- no evito susurrarle tal barbaridad, que sé que tanto él como yo… sabía que no eran así las cosas. **

**-Parkinson- tan derepente que… no me dio tiempo para analizar lo dicho, me soltó, miro a mis ojos y lo que vi. … no fue al Draco de siempre… fue algo anormal – Por tu culpa- dijo mientras ahogaba el llanto y me miraba con ¿Suplica? No entendí muy bien el contexto de las palabras, pero su mirada me hipnotizó, no se muy bien cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando me di cuenta… lo estaba besando. **

**Y para sorpresa de él, yo lo estaba besando. Él, drogado necesitando su droga, me corresponde apasionadamente. Ajusta mi cuerpo con el suyo y con sus manos recorre calles ya recorridas en mi cuerpo. **

**Poco a poco mi beso, porque si es mío, va disminuyendo la pasión y consigo derrotar su barrera de hielo y logro que me bese como a mí me gusta. Suave, despacio, despreocupado… casi con aparente calma, con amor. Porque aquel sentimiento que sentía, no podría ser otro que este. Aunque miles de veces quiera negarlo me enamore de Draco Malfoy. **

**Separamos nuestros labios, mas no nuestros cuerpos, yo lo miré y el me miró y me sonrió. Si, me sonrió, esa sonrisa llena de amor, pasión, locura y abismo al mismo tiempo… esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces me mostraba, esa sonrisa que extrañaba y que pagaría por tenerla y que sea mía. **

**-Lo siento- me disculpo, no se de que, porque la verdad de que no siento ningún remordimiento. **

**-No, yo lo siento- lo miro confusa, esperando que siga- lo siento por ser cobarde, lo siento porque yo sabía donde estabas y por no buscarte yo…-no aguanté y roce mis labios con los de él, fue un sencillo roce que causo tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones y pasiones. **

**El beso se incremento, el me tocaba, con esa forma peculiar suya. Recordábamos caminos ya hechos. Jugué con sus cabellos, mientras el recorría mi espalda y me acariciaba en mis zonas mas sensibles. **

**Las ropas molestaban en ese momento, y como si de verdad me leyera el pensamiento, se quitó su chaleco y su camisa de seda negra. Así como su camisa, mis prendas y sus pantalones volaron por la habitación dejándonos como Dios nos trajo al mundo. **

**Mis piernas volaron a sus caderas y me cargó por mis nalgas, no parábamos de tocarnos ni de besarnos, teníamos miedo. ¿A qué? A que yo desapareciese y el fuese una realidad incompleta. **

**Me miró, tal y como me vio la primera vez que me llevo a su cama, pero esto era mas que un polvito… eso esperaba, espero, porque con él volvieron todas mis esperanzas. Me abrazó por la cintura y me sentó en mi escritorio y me hizo sentir el cielo de distintas maneras, formas y colores. **

**Al terminar, un solo grito, formado por su voz y mi voz, se escucho en la habitación, y agitados como estábamos, nos acostamos en el piso. **

**Él por instinto busco mi mano y la unió con la suya y las levanto. Juntas. **

**Y hay fue cuando vi. Si, aquel detalle que se me había pasado por alto. **

**El llevaba un anillo. **

**Y yo otro. **

**¡Que se puede decir! **

**Nada, porque todo esto era **_Normal, _**sí, porque él me amaba y yo a él. **

**Ya nada importaba, ni Parkinson, ni Ron… ni nada… **

**Solo somos él y yo, y la posibilidad de nunca estar juntos… y que esto fuera un sueño, y que nada de lo que pasó… debió pasar alguna vez.**

**Sentí un ardor en mi pecho, y mi vista se nublo, con esfuerzo volteo mi cabeza y veo su mirada gris, posada en la mía. Él también padecía lo que yo, pero… no entendía, hasta que…. **

**-Hoy fue un día **_Normal_**- su voz temblaba, y su mano la sentía mojada, mi vista subió, hasta ver las dos manos, ensangrentadas, juntas. **

**Y lo entendí, si no podíamos estar juntos en la vida, moriríamos juntos.**

**Porque yo lo amaba, y él a mí. Porque yo no era **_Normal. _**Y el tampoco. **

**Después de eso… mi vista se oscureció y… no supe más. **


End file.
